


Ferryman to the Underworld

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: !cop Nico, !medical examiner WIll, M/M, Murder Mystery, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 10th - Murder MysteryThere is a serial killer on the loose killing the bad people that slip through the court system cracks.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Ferryman to the Underworld

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had a bit of help with inspiration for this. Victoire_21 from the discord channel, here AO3 is doopboop suggest cop Nico and crime scene analyst meet at murder. I won't say who else inspired me until the end otherwise it might ruin the surprise. Although I doubt it lol.
> 
> Come vist the discord server for Solangelo because why not. Come hang out and chat XD http://discord.gg/E478tkv or just come talk to me on discord: darumasama#3253 There are also two other servers that you can join as well. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy

October 10th - Murder Mystery

Nico sighed as he pulled up the the crime scene, red and blue flashing lights almost blinding in the darkness of the forest. His partner Reyna was already there, looking like she had just rolled out of bed which was probably the truth, it was just past midnight. Nico was still up when he got the call, but it seemed like he was the last one to arrive. 

“What took you so long?” Reyna asked as she lifted the tape for Nico to duck under. “There was no way you were sleeping, di Angelo. You are practically a vampire.”

“Nice to see you too,” Nico frowned as he followed his partner to the body a little way into a small grove of trees just off the side of the road. Their forensic analysts were already there, taking pictures and examining the body. There were already markers all over and lights set up to help them see. He didn’t need to be told who the person was, he had been missing for a week, Kronos Titan. They couldn’t get anymore high profile than that. High profile? Yes. Well liked? No. It was well known that Kronos Titan had come into his fortune from shady dealing that no one could prove. He knew he should care about catching the person that murdered the man, but he just couldn’t. Whoever did this probably did the world a favor if he was honest. Then again, this would make body number ten and if he had to guess, it was the work of the Ferryman to the Underworld. The name that the media oh so lovingly gave to the serial killer they had on their hands.

From just a quick glance at the body, it was obvious that it was the Ferryman to the Underworld’s handiwork. No signs of a struggle or marks to show he was bound, just a single arrow through the heart, two coins on the eyes with a note on the arrow in ancient Greek, ‘For Hades.’ Nico couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the note no matter how many times he had seen it. It had gotten him and his family in trouble just because his father was named Hades and it was well known that the family of Olympus and the family of Titan were sworn enemies. It had taken almost a month of gathering evidence to prove that him and his family had nothing to do with the killings. The only thing that saved them was when one occurred when they were all in California. Even now some people had their doubts, but kept them hushed around Nico. He saw that changing in the future.

The first nine victims were all known murders that had gotten off easy because of lack of evidence or mishandled evidence. All of them were pretty much nobodies that few people would miss or notice missing. This was the first time their killer had picked someone that would make the headlines probably around the world. It also meant that the FBI was probably going to take the case away from them for sure now. They had already set up shop in a couple of their conference rooms at the station.

“What do we have?” Nico asked William Solace, their medical examiner who was currently snapping pictures of the body.

“You’re only asking to be polite,” Will chuckled as he pulled the camera away from his face so he could look up at Nico. “You already know what happened and who did this.”

Nico sighed, “Time of death then?”

“I would say probably no longer than twenty four hours ago.” Will stated.

That caused Nico to frown, “He has been missing a week. How could he only been killed twenty four hours ago without any signs of a struggle or ligature marks?”

Will smiled brightly and shrugged. “Beats me. You’re the detective.”

“Anything else you can give me?” Nico asked even though he knew what Will’s answer was going to be, they would need to do a toxicology screen.

“Not until we get the body back to the lab.” Will said with another shrug as he stood up. “Maybe the toxicology screen will tell us more.”

“Probably won’t get to see the results though,” Reyna said, a scowl set on her face. “The FBI is 100% going to take this over now.”

“You think they’ll ever catch the killer?” Will asked with his usual lopsided smile he wore. “So far they haven’t left any clues behind.”

“The FBI has more resources and man power than we do,” Reyna answered. “And the more people that are looking for this serial killer, the easier it is going to be to catch them. They’ll slip up eventually with so many eyes on them. It is only a matter of time.”

Will just shrugged, “Or maybe they are done killing? You know, go out with a bang by killing the biggest fish in the sea.”

Nico chuckled, “You really think that? Once a serial killer, always a serial killer.”

“People can change,” Will said optimistically and a dorky grin. 

“If they don’t want to get caught,” Nico said with the roll of his eyes and the shake of his head. He glanced over at the FBI agents approaching in annoyance. “We better let the feds take over from here.” He trudges back to the road, “Why did they even bother calling us?”

“Doing something important at this time of night, di Angelo?” Reyna asked as she followed next to him, her eyes glancing back at the forensic analysts. 

Nico settled into his signature scowl, “Yeah, video games.” That was not what he was doing before he was rudely interrupted to come out here for no reason. Of course, Reyna already knew that.

Reyna just smirked as shook her head, “Guess we all got our hobbies.” She went to her car and waved goodbye as Nico went to his and did the same. He drove home in silence as he thought about everything that was happening with the case. It was true what Reyna had said, it was only a matter of time before the killer was discovered. They were probably already calling in more FBI agents than their police office could even handle. The killer was just toying with them at this point, the arrogant bastard. Well, now that was the FBI’s problem and not his. He pulled into his driveway, another car pulling next to his shortly after. He let out a heavy sigh as he got out of the car to greet his boyfriend.

“You drive like a grandpa by the way,” Will teased as he closed the door to his car.

“Or you drive like a speed demon,” Nico quipped back, taking Will’s hand in his own when he was close enough. Their relationship wasn’t secret, everyone knew about it. It was just Nico didn’t like to flaunt it considering they kind of worked together. That and he never had been big on PDA anyways. So even if they were together at the time they got a call, they never showed up to a crime scene together.

“I just wanted to get back to being with you,” Will smiled brightly before he placed a quick kiss to Nico’s lips. “I can’t believe that serial killer had the nerve to ruin our night.”

Nico just rolled his eyes, “The nerve.” He unlocked the door and pulled Will inside to pin him against the wall as he slammed the door shut. “What were you thinking?”

Will just chuckled, “I told you at the crime scene, love. A grand finale.”

“That is a lie and you know it.” Nico sighed having to look away from the smug look on Will’s face.

“Come on, Nico.” Will said cheerily. “I’ll stop for a bit until they get bored and leave. You really think they would ever catch me?” 

Nico just let out a frustrated groan. Will was right. No one would ever suspect the smiling idiot that he loved to be a serial killer. If anyone would think one of them was a serial killer it was him, the irony of it all. 

When they first started dating a couple of months after Will joining the team as their medical examiner, Nico never would have thought Will could hurt a fly yet alone another person. It wasn’t until Nico started noticing that criminals that he was keeping tabs on from time to time to make sure they didn’t hurt anyone else started going missing. The timing was almost too perfect so he knew it had to be someone in their department seeking their own personal justice. To say he was surprised to catch Will, of all people, red handed would be an understatement. 

They had been dating for almost two years at that point and Nico was helplessly in love with him by then. He hadn’t brought it to the attention of anyone on the force in case he was wrong. He hadn’t even brought it up to Will because he didn’t want to scare him in thinking one of their own was a serial killer. The irony was not lost to him when he found out. Of course, Will being who he was just smiled and said ‘you caught me.’ Nico had just walked away and called in from work for a week while he could settle his head around everything. He felt betrayed. Torn as to what to do. He loved Will, but what Will was doing was wrong.

In the end, his love for Will won out over his need for doing the right thing. So he listened to Will’s story. That Will had lost his two older half brothers to a man stealing their car. The police were able to find the man that had shot them, but all the evidence was circumstantial. The justice system had failed to stop the murders who went out and murdered again. It happened all the time. Murders walking free, free to kill again. So Will decided he was going to put a stop to all of that. The justice system could only do so much, so he would have to take out those that got away. That was his rule. To kill those that have killed others and thought they gotten away with it. To make sure that they never killed again. In Will’s words, ‘he was simply taking out the trash.’

Everything made so much sense when Will explained the details. Some of the people he had killed were likely to kill again, other serial killers that didn’t have the same morals that Will did. Still, it was shocking to hear Will admit everything so openly. It took another week or so for Nico to finally come to the conclusion that his love for Will meant more to him than anything else. 

The only reason Will started to be more flashy with his kills was because Nico complained that he was getting bored at work. He remembered the moment he saw the first body that he immediately knew it was Will. Especially when had given Nico that bright yet smug smile after he arrived at the scene. Although his little note seemed to get Nico in trouble and people closer to the truth than they knew. Will had apologized and swore he would fix it, which he did. They also had a very lengthy conversation about how stupid it was for Will to do such a thing. Especially because he now had to take care of his two younger half siblings (His father got around a bunch before finally settling down) since both his parents had passed in a car crash. Still, Will continued on because now it was a game to him. A game that was going to get him caught and taken away.

“I can’t lose you, Will.” Nico said with a heavy sigh. “Kayla and Austin can’t lose you either. Promise me you’ll stop until all of this blows over and then you go back to taking out the trash in the shadows.”

Will chuckled, “I promise.” 

“Good,” Nico whispered as he pulled the man he loved into a kiss to seal the promise. Yes, he was in love with a serial killer and he didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> The other inspiration was Dexter the TV series, cause I have been rewatching it cause I love it. And RegretfullyRegretful, their story of one way mirror is the amazing, go read it. 
> 
> Come vist the discord server for Solangelo because why not. Come hang out and chat XD http://discord.gg/E478tkv or just come talk to me on discord: darumasama#3253 There are also two other servers that you can join as well, links are in the #general
> 
> Anyways, I am three days ahead so I can try to catch up with the books. lol so I hope you enjoyed the story, let me know what you think!


End file.
